Következmények
by KarenBrighton
Summary: SLASH! Remus/Sirius, ezúttal a Tekergő korukból, de hogy magamat se hazudtoljam meg, ezúttal sem könnyű és vidám a téma. Siriusnak ama bizonyos Perselusos húzása utáni néhány nap, és a következmények...


Ez a nap is egy szokásos telihold utáni napnak indult.

Azt mondom szokásos, pedig ha az elmúlt tíz évben képtelen voltam hozzászokni ehhez a borzalomhoz, akkor jobb, ha beletörődök, hogy életem végéig sem leszek rá képes. Akkor sem, ha a barátaim mellettem vannak, akkor sem, ha megtanítottak arra, hogy felfedezzem a kalandot életem nyomorában.

Igen, valóban jó móka ezeken az éjszakákon a Rengeteget járni, felfedezni a birtok olyan részeit, ahol talán még ember sem járt előttünk. Élvezem ezt a részét, és tudom, hogy ők is.

De ők nem látják ennek az egésznek a többi részét. A rettegést, az átváltozás fájdalmát, nem érzik a mély, nehezen gyógyuló sebeket a testemen, amiket saját magamnak okozok. Azt, ahogy minden alkalommal elveszítem az emberi tudatomat, hogy képtelen vagyok uralni a saját akaratomat, a tetteimet.

Még szerencse, hogy ha átváltoznak, legalább rájuk nem vagyok veszélyes. Ha nem lennének képesek állatalakot ölteni, nem lehetnének mellettem, hisz akkor őket is megölném teketóriázás nélkül. Hisz nem lennék tudatában, hogy kik ők, és annak sem, hogy mit teszek. Tudom, hogy ez nem mentség, de magamnak nem hazudhatom, hogy nem így lenne.

Nélkülük nem tudom, hogy viselném ezt a dolgot. Ha ők nem lennének, magányos lennék, és kitaszított. Hisz senki nem áll szóba egy vérfarkassal ezen a három lökött srácon kívül. De bármilyen lököttek is, nekem ők a legjobb barátaim. Ők azok, akik még tartják bennem a lelket.

És Sirius… igen, ő több, mint egy barát. Sokkal több. Fél éve döbbentem rá, hogy beleszerettem. A ragyogó szemébe, a csintalan mosolyába, az életvidámságába, amire az én szomorú lelkemnek oly nagyon szüksége volt. És ahogy elkezdtem figyelni őt, rájöttem, hogy ő is szeret engem, de ugyanúgy fél bevallani, ahogy én.

Egy ugyanilyen reggelen, mint ez a mai, minden tiltás ellenére Sirius beosont hozzám a gyengélkedőre kora hajnalban, hogy megnézze, hogy vagyok. Ezen a reggelen én összeszedtem minden bátorságomat, és bevallottam neki, hogy mit érzek iránta. Pár pillanatig hitetlenkedve nézett rám, majd egy halvány mosollyal viszonozta a vallomásom.

Azóta egymás karjaiban megtaláltuk a boldogságot.

A többieknek nem mondtuk el ugyan, hogy mi van köztünk, de azt hiszem, sejtik. Miért ne sejtenék, hisz ismernek minket, ahogy mi is őket. Sosem céloznak ugyan rá, de időnként mintha szándékosan hagynának minket kettesben, és mi hálásak vagyunk nekik.

Szóval, ahogy mondtam, ez is egy szokványos visszaalakulás utáni reggelnek indult. Kimerült vagyok, és gyenge, nem emlékezem sok mindenre az éjszakából, de ez nem is lep meg. Általában így szokott lenni. Ami furcsa volt, hogy ma reggel Sirius nem szökött be hozzám, holott ez egy ideje már elmaradhatatlan volt. Arra szoktam ébredni, hogy gyengéden megsimogatja az arcom, suttogva megkérdezi, hogy vagyok. Furcsa ez a csend, mintha elfeledkeztek volna rólam. És mindjárt nyolc óra, úgyhogy már esély sincs, hogy az első óra előtt ideérjen.

Az igazgató Madam Pomfreyval együtt lép be a gyengélkedőre. Valami furcsa balsejtelem fut át rajtam, de még nem tudom mire vélni a dolgot. Az öreg javasasszony odajön hozzám, és megitatja velem a szokásos bájitalt. Szörnyű volt az íze, de tudtam, hogy segít. És ahogy Dumbledore nézett rám, valamiért úgy éreztem, szükségem lesz most az erőmre.

Miután Madam Pomfrey kiment, Dumbledore odajött hozzám, leült az ágyam szélére, és hosszú ideig nézett a szemembe, mielőtt belekezdett volna a mondanivalójába.

Ahogy feltárta előttem az éjszaka történteket, egyre jobban fogott el a döbbenet, a rettegés, a félelem, a bűntudat, az értetlenség, és még vagy ezerféle érzés. Szinte darabokra szakít belülről.

- Remus – nézett rám az öreg varázsló tengernyi szomorúsággal a szemében. – Meg kell kérdeznem valamit.

Tudom, mit akar kérdezni, de csak bólintok. Egyelőre a ledöbbenéstől képtelen vagyok megszólalni. Még felfogni sem voltam képes, nem beszélni róla.

- Tudtál arról, hogy Sirius mire készül?

Megrázom a fejem. – Nem uram. És… és képtelen vagyok… felfogni… hogy tehetett ilyet. Megöltem volna… gondolkodás nélkül megöltem volna Perselust.

- Igen, Remus. Megtetted volna. Még akkor is, ha az nem te vagy. De ez a lelkiismereted előtt nem mentett volna fel. Viszont mindketten tudjuk, hogy Sirius soha életében nem gondolta végig a tettei következményét. Ez azonban most végzetes lehetett volna, ha James nem lép közbe.

Nagyot nyelek, mielőtt felteszem a következő kérdést. – És most mi lesz… vele? És velem? És Perselus… ha már tudja, hogy én…

- Nyugodj meg, édes fiam. Ahogy már mondtam, szerencsére megúsztuk végzetes következmények nélkül ezt az éjszakát. Perselus megesküdött nekem, hogy senkinek nem fog beszélni arról, amit látott, és én biztos vagyok abban, hogy be fogja tartani az ígéretét. Sirius pedig megkapja a méltó büntetését, ami remélhetőleg elég lesz ahhoz, hogy rádöbbentse a felelőtlensége súlyára.

- És én?

- Bármi történt, az nem a te hibád.

- De…

- Nem tehetsz semmiről, ezt soha ne felejtsd el. És most ideje, hogy hagyjalak pihenni.

Ezzel az öreg varázsló felállt az ágyam széléről, és minden további szó nélkül kiment a gyengélkedőről. A döbbenettől még mindig le vagyok dermedve. Elzsongított a bájital is, amit megittam, de a hallottak még jobban lebénítottak. Egyszerűen képtelen vagyok felfogni, hogy ez történt. És, hogy pont Sirius… hogy tehette ezt? Hogy lehet ilyen felelőtlen? Tényleg nem gondolt bele abba, hogy az én életemet tette volna tönkre, ha esetleg nem ilyen szerencsésen végződik a hülyesége?

Még továbbra is teljes sokkban gondolkoznék ezen a dolgon, de szerencsére a bájital erőt vesz rajtam, és tehetetlenül álomba zuhanok. Mire legközelebb felébredek, már késő délután van. Madam Pomfrey lép be a gyengélkedőre. Kíváncsian néz rám, mert tudja, hogy ilyenkor szoktam elkezdeni nyafogni neki, hogy engedjen el, had menjek vissza a saját szobámba, a saját ágyamba. És most nem érti, hogy miért nem teszem. Nekem viszont semmi kedvem visszamenni. Nem akarok Siriusszal találkozni. Nem tudom, mit érzek, nem tudom, mit mondhatnék neki, és nem akarom látni.

- Hogy érzed magad? – kérdezi Madam Pomfrey.

Kimondhatatlanul rosszul, még akkor is, ha ez most nem fizikai gyengeség. De ezt nem mondhatom meg neki. – Még nem túl jól, Madam Pomfrey – mondom halkan.

- Jól van, akkor maradj csak ágyban. Hozok neked egy bájitalt, ami segít, és reggelre kutya bajod sem lesz.

Megiszom a löttyöt, de jelen esetben egyáltalán nem érdekel, hogy segít, vagy nem. Most akár mérget is itathatnának velem. Merlin… ha belegondolok, mi történhetett volna. A délután hátralévő részében ezen gyötrődök. Mielőtt este elalszom, még arra gondolok, úgy tűnik, a többiek sem nagyon akarnak velem találkozni. Azt mondjuk meg tudom érteni, hogy Sirius nem akar a szemem elé kerülni, de hogy James sem… ha jól vettem ki az igazgató szavaiból, ő ugyanúgy nem tudott erről az egészről semmit. Legalább ő idetolhatta volna a képét. De nem. Ő sem jött. Vajon Sirius mellé állt? Egyáltalán, mi lesz most? Sirius, hogy tehetted ezt?

Kimondhatatlanul csalódtam benne. Ennyire félreismertem volna? Az érzéseim iránta, amikben tegnap este még olyan biztos voltam, és amikben megnyugvást találtam, most embertelenül távoliaknak tűntek.

Végül nyugtalan álomba merülök, de rémálmaimban is azt látom, hogy farkas vagyok, és Perselus közelít felém, és én meg akarom ölni. Többször is felriadok az éjszaka folyamán, végül már meg sem próbálok elaludni.

Másnap reggel Madam Pomfrey kipaterol a gyengélkedőről, pedig semmi kedvem visszamenni a toronyba. Azonban az öreg javasasszony már minden diákok által kitalált trükköt ismer, és azt hiszi, hogy én is csak óráról akarok lógni, így kíméletlenül hazaparancsol.

Lehajtott fejjel lépek be a klubhelyiségbe, nem merek senkire nézni. Pedig tudom, hogy Jamesen és Siriuson kívül senki nem tudja, hogy mi történt, de mégis úgy érzem, rám van írva, hogy majdnem gyilkos lettem. Úgy érzem, minden tekintet rám szegeződik, pedig tudom, hogy a legtöbben még csak fel sem emelik a könyvekből a fejüket.

Ahogy belépek a szobánkba, érzem, hogy az amúgy is fagyos levegő még jobban megdermed. Nem szólok semmit, még ahhoz sem érzek elég erőt, hogy köszönjek.

Határozottan odamegyek az ágyamhoz, összeszedem az aznapi cuccaimat, majd kifele indulok. James odalép hozzám, megfogja a karom.

- Holdsáp… - a hangja bátortalanul remeg. Tudom, hogy nem tudja, mit mondjon, és én nem is vagyok kíváncsi a mondandójára.

- Hagyjál – mondom, miközben rá sem nézek. – Mind a ketten hagyjatok.

Elengedi a karom, mire én kimenekülök a szobából. Órákon úgy intézem, hogy Peter mindig közöttünk üljön. Sokszor érzem magamon mindkettejük tekintetét, de úgy teszek, mintha nem venném észre.

Nem… nem kívánom a társaságukat. Még Jamesét sem, pedig ő csak segíteni akart. Ő mentett meg attól, hogy a tragédia bekövetkezzen.

Este úgy fekszem le, hogy egy szót sem váltottam a fiúkkal, akik két napja még a legjobb barátaim voltak. Szörnyű érzés. Magányosnak érzem magam, elárultnak.

Másnap reggel korán kelek, és mire ők felébrednének, már eltűnök reggelizni. Nem mintha lenne kedvem egy falatot is enni, de inkább a nagyteremben vagyok, mint a szobánkban.

Este inkább lent maradok a klubhelyiségben, meg akarom várni, míg a többiek lefekszenek. Már lassan éjfél, végül egyedül maradok, mindenki felment már. Teljesen a gondolataimba merülök, mikor Sirius bemászik a portrélyukon. Nem tudom, hol csavargott már megint, de ezúttal nem is érdekel. Mikor meglát, egy pillanatra megdermed, majd ahogy rám néz, én felpattanok, és a lépcső fele indulok.

- Remus, várj, kérlek! – szól utánam. – Csak egy percet kérek… had magyarázzam meg!

Megpördülök. – Kíváncsi vagyok, mivel tudod ezt megmagyarázni, Sirius. De tudod mit? Mégsem… erre nincs magyarázat, és nem is vagyok kíváncsi a mentegetőzésedre. Nem tudsz olyat mondani, ami ez alól felmentene.

Még egyszer ott akarom hagyni, de most sem hagyja. - Kérlek, hallgass meg! Én… sajnálom, Remus! Én nem akartam… bocsánatot kérek.

- Miért, Sirius?

Nem érti a kérdésemet, pedig komolyan gondolom. Arra vagyok kíváncsi, hogy azért akar bocsánatot kérni, mert legalább utólag felfogta, hogy mit tett, vagy pusztán azért, mert azt reméli, hogy ha kimondja ezt a két szót, akkor utána szóba fogok állni vele, és minden rendbe jön.

- Miért kérsz bocsánatot, Sirius? – ismétlem meg a kérdést, és látom a kétségbeesést a szemében. Tudja, hogy ha rosszul válaszol, örökre elveszít. Bár ebben a pillanatban úgy érzem, bárhogy válaszol, a kapcsolatunknak már így is, úgy is vége. Soha többé nem leszek képes úgy nézni rá, mint előtte.

- Nem gondoltam végig, hogy mit csinálok – mondja végül.

- Igen, ebben mindig jó voltál – nézek rá, szememben értetlenség és harag. – De azt hittem, hogy legalább én jelentek neked annyit, hogy engem ne akarj tönkretenni.

- De én nem akartam, Remus. Nem akartam neked ártani. Neked nem!

- Nem? – kérdezek vissza maró gúnnyal. – Akkor te hogy neveznéd azt, hogy megöleted velem Pitont?

- De én nem…

- Hát ennyire nem fogtad fel, hogy mit csinálsz? Majdnem gyilkos lett belőlem! Miattad! Az eszedbe sem jutott, hogy én mit éreznék, ha arra ébredek, hogy megöltem egy embert?

- De az nem te vagy…

- Ezt pont te mondod? Te, aki ismered az összes kétségemet, az összes nyomorult lelkiismereti problémámat ezzel az egész vérfarkas létemmel kapcsolatban? Te, aki nagyon jól tudod, hogy mennyire nehéz ez nekem? Te, akinek minden érzésemről beszéltem? Szerinted egy élet elég lett volna ahhoz, hogy megmagyarázzam magamnak, hogy az nem én voltam? De igen, Sirius. Én lettem volna! Hisz bármennyire is szeretném letagadni, az az átkozott farkas is én vagyok! Ha megölöm, én lettem volna gyilkos… ez eljutott az agyadig? – ahogy egyre jobban belelovalom magam az egészbe, szinte már kiabálnék, de el kell fojtanom a hangom, hisz senki nem hallhatja meg, miről beszélünk.

- De csak Piton…

- Csak…? – kérdezem döbbenten csóválva a fejem, és nem értem, hogy a fiú, akit úgy szerettem, hogy képes ilyet mondani. – Mi az, hogy csak Piton? Eszednél vagy, Sirius? Lehet, hogy gyerek módon utálod Pitont, de attól ő még ugyanolyan ember, mint bármelyikünk. Élő ember, aki belehal, ha megtámadja egy vérfarkas. És különben is, ha megölöm, ezt mondtad volna Dumbledore-nak is? Meg a bíróságnak is? Hogy csak Piton volt? És mit gondolsz, meghatotta volna őket? Érdekelte volna őket, hogy csak Piton? Vagy esetleg életfogytig tartó Azkabanra ítélnek? Erre nem gondoltál? Egyáltalán mi a fenét gondoltál erről az egészről?

- Remus… - ránézek, a szemében rettegés, könyörgés, hogy hallgassam meg, de bennem most rengeteg indulat forr. Tudom, bármit mondana, nem tudná a háborgó lelkemet megnyugtatni.

- Remus… én nem hittem, hogy… hogy tényleg elmegy odáig… én azt hittem, hogy a fúriafűznél megakad, és visszafordul. Hogy elmenekül onnan, és vissza se néz. Nem hittem volna, hogy akár csak az alagútba lemerészkedik. Én…

- Piton nem gyáva, hogy egy nyamvadt fa megállítsa, és ezt neked is tudnod kellett volna. És gondolom előtte kellőképpen felcukkoltad, hogy utánam akarjon jönni.

- Sajnálom… - mondja lehajtott fejjel.

- Sajnálhatod is. És akárhányszor is fogsz még bocsánatot kérni Sirius... nem hiszem, hogy ezt valaha képes leszek megbocsátani. Amit tettél, az nem csak Piton ellen irányult, hanem ellenem is. Sőt… sokkal inkább ellenem – ahogy most ránézek, látom a szemében, hogy végre tudatosodik benne, hogy valóban elveszített. Sok buta kis stiklijét megbocsátottam már neki az idők folyamán, de ezt képtelen leszek. Ez túlment azon a határon, amit még el tudok nézni neki.

- Holdsáp, kérlek, ne mond ezt! – a hangja csupa könyörgés, de most ezzel sem hat meg. Nem akarom, hogy meghasson. – Bocsáss meg, kérlek! Szeretlek, nem akarlak elveszíteni. Felém lép, de én kitérek előle.

– Ha csak egy kicsit is szerettél volna valaha, nem tetted volna ezt velem. Akkor az is eszedbe jutott volna, hogy velem mit teszel. Fontosabb lett volna, hogy én mit érzek, mint az idióta vicceid, vagy az, hogy valami gyerekes bosszút állj Pitonon. De neked még csak eszedbe sem jutottam. Még az agyad leghátsó kis zugában sem jelent meg a gondolat, hogy engem sodorsz bajba. Ezek után hogy hihetném el, hogy valaha is szerettél?

- Szeretlek, Holdsáp! – gördül le néhány könnycsepp az arcán. – Az életemnél is jobban szeretlek.

- Sajnálom, Tapmancs. Ezúttal túl messzire mentél. Eljátszottad a bizalmam. És azt hiszem, ideje a beszélgetésünknek is véget vetni. El akarok fordulni, de a kezem után kap, és megfogja.

– Ne dobj el, Holdsáp, kérlek! Had… had tegyem jóvá valahogy!

- Nem, Sirius – mondom határozottan. Elhúzom a kezem. – Sajnálom – teszem még hozzá, majd elfordulok, és felmegyek a szobába.

Lefekszem az ágyamra, és némán folynak a könnyeim. Azon gondolkodok, hogy néhány nap alatt hogy tönkrement az életem. Elvesztettem a hitemet az életben, a barátságban, és elvesztettem azt az embert, akit mindennél jobban szerettem. Sirius csak órákkal később jön fel, de mondanom sem kell, szemhunyásnyit sem aludtam én sem. Hallom, hogy ő is sír, de a szívem túl sértett most ahhoz, hogy megsajnáljam. Csak a saját fájdalmammal tudok foglalkozni, ez leköti minden erőmet, ami amúgy sincs még a topon két nappal telihold után.

Illetve… valahol a lelkem mélyén sajnálom őt. Egy bolond húzással ő is mindent tönkretett maga körül. De már megtörtént, és már egyikünk sem tudja meg nem történtté tenni.

A következő napokban sokszor látom kisírt szemekkel. A többiek nem tudják hova tenni, sejtik ugyan, hogy szerelmi bánata van, hisz Sirius mindig a viharos kapcsolatairól volt híres, de azt Jamesen kívül senki sem sejti, hogy miattam borult ki ennyire. James néhányszor próbál közbenjárni az érdekében, félrevon, győzköd, hogy bocsássak meg Siriusnak, de látom rajta, hogy engem is megért, így nem erőlteti a dolgot, és ezért hálás vagyok neki. Próbál valahogy lavírozni kettőnk között, és nem irigylem érte. Végül látom, hogy Sirius őt is eltaszítja magától, ahogy még mélyebbre süllyed a bánatába.

A szívem mélyén sajnálom, de bizalom nélkül nem látom értelmét az egésznek. Hisz, hogy lehetnék boldog valakivel, akiben többé nem tudok megbízni?

Egy héttel később, késő éjszaka a klubhelyiségben ülök, mikor látom Siriust kiosonni a portrélyukon.

Ő nem láthat engem, hisz a fotel támlája eltakar előle, de én pontosan látom az alakját tükröződni az ablak üvegében. Ahogy nézem láthatóan kétségbeesett alakját, miközben távozik, baljós sejtelem lesz úrrá rajtam. Aggódni kezdek érte, nem tudom, ilyen állapotban mire képes. Felrohanok a szobánkba, és mivel a többiek már alszanak, csendben kilopom James láthatatlanná tevő köpenyét a ládájából, és sietve Sirius után indulok.

Szerencsére nem halad gyorsan, inkább a gondolataiba merülve bandukol, így hamar megtalálom. Pár méterrel mögötte haladva követem. Kimegy a nagykapun át az udvarra, majd a csillagvizsgáló torony fele veszi az irányt. Időnként megáll, felnéz az égre, látom, hogy könnyek csillognak a szemében. Ahogy elérjük a tornyot, tíz-tizenöt lépcsőfokkal elmaradva mögötte kapaszkodunk felfele.

Szemem le nem veszem a megtört alakról, és lassan tudatosul bennem, hogy mire készül. Először nem akarom elhinni… eldobná magától az életét? Ő, akinek a mosolya mindig tartotta bennünk a lelket? Még a legnehezebb időkben is? Miattam? Persze tudom, hogy ami köztünk történt, az java részt az ő hibája, de most mégis csak arra tudok gondolni, hogy én hajszoltam bele ebbe az őrültségbe. Kegyetlen voltam vele… láttam a szemében az őszinte bocsánatkérést, és mégis elutasítottam… Lassan felérünk a szinte égig érő torony tetejére, és kilépünk a szabad ég alá. Lassan odasétál a széléhez. Most már csak pár lépésnyire engedem eltávolodni, hogy bármikor megakadályozhassam, ha valóban rászánja magát erre az őrültségre.

Sokáig áll a szédítő mélység felett, és én szinte érzem, hogy a fejében egymást kergetik a gondolatok. Imádkozok, hogy a jobbik esze meggyőzze a másikat, és magától forduljon vissza, de tudat alatt már tudom, nem így fog történni.

Inkább csak érzem, mint látom, mikor szánja el magát, és már mozdulna, hogy felmásszon a peremre, mikor ledobom magamról a köpenyt, és hátulról villámgyorsan átkarolom.

- Ne, Sirius… ne tedd, kérlek! – kérem halkan, és érzem a megdöbbenését, amit a megjelenésem okozott, de csak pár pillanatig tart.

- Engedj, Holdsáp! Már nincs… más választásom.

- Hát semmit nem tanultál abból, ami történt? – fordítom gyengéden magam fele. – Még mindig ugyanúgy nem törődsz velem, mint akkor… nem gondolsz rám. Csak magadra.

- Miért mondod ezt? – kérdezi könnyekkel a szemében. – Csak rád gondolok. Állandóan. Minden percben. Nem bírom nélküled. Így nincs értelme az életemnek.

- Pontosan erről beszélek, Tapmancs. Csak magadra gondolsz, de arra nem, hogy én mit éreznék, ha meghalnál. Miattam. Az öngyilkosság a legönzőbb tett, amit csak elkövethetsz az életedben.

- De te már nem is szeretsz… Miért érdekel téged, hogy mit teszek?

Lehajtom a fejem. Most, hogy majdnem meghalt, rádöbbentem, hogy dehogynem szeretem. Mindennél fontosabb nekem. Lassan újra ránézek, gyengéden letörlöm a könnycseppeket az arcáról.

- Szeretlek, Tapmancs.

- De akkor miért dobtál el?

- Én… - nem tudok mit mondani. Itt, a szakadék szélén vetném újra a szemére minden hibáját, amit elkövetett? Itt, ahol még most is bármelyik pillanatban meggondolhatja, és levetheti magát a mélybe?

– Dühös voltam… dühös, és kétségbeesett. Féltem, Tapmancs. Attól, amit tehettem volna, hát nem érted? Egész eddigi életemben attól rettegtem, hogy egyszer valakit bántani fogok… és most majdnem megtörtént. És még csak esélyem sem lett volna megakadályozni.

- Bocsáss meg, Holdsáp – nem bírja tovább visszatartani a sírást, lehajtja a fejét, hogy ne lássam a könnyeit. Odalépek hozzá, és átölelem. Hosszú ideig sír, és én érzem, hogy végre megértette. Megértette, hogy mit tett. És érzi a mérhetetlen súlyát annak, ami majdnem történt. Ahogy csillapodik a sírása, lassan leültetem a fal tövébe, mellételepszem, átkarolom a vállát. Még mindig folynak a könnyei, ahogy rám néz.

- Én… tényleg nem gondoltam rád… akkor… és most sem. Önző vagyok… érzéketlen… utolsó szemét. Nem érdemlem meg, hogy szeress.

- Nem, Sirius. Nem vagy szemét… még csak érzéketlen sem… csak felelőtlen. Meggondolatlan. De ez talán elég lecke volt, hogy tanulj belőle. Bár nem hinném, hogy megváltozol, de azért talán egy kicsit óvatosabb leszel. A saját érdekedben. És talán az én érdekemben is.

- Holdsáp… - remegő kézzel fogja meg a kezemet – ígérem neked, hogy soha többé nem fogok ilyet tenni. Esküszöm.

- Hát ezt remélem is, Tapmancs. Ezt most megúsztuk, de még egyszer tuti nem lenne ilyen mázlink.

Egy kis ideig némán ülünk egymás mellett, mindketten elmerülünk a saját gondolatainkban, de végül én szólalok meg.

- Vissza kellene mennünk – mondom halkan, hisz már nagyon késő van, és kezdek fázni is. Az hiányzik még, hogy mind a ketten jól megfázzunk. Mivel nem szól semmit, lassan feltérdelek, és már állnék fel, mikor visszahúz.

- Holdsáp… most mi lesz… velünk?

Visszaülök, de ezúttal nem mellé, hanem szembe vele, hogy könnyebben a szemébe nézhessek.

– Komolyan mondtam, mikor azt mondtam, szeretlek – nézek rá határozottan. – De a bizalmamat újra fel kell építened. Porig romboltad, és innen nem lesz könnyű újjáépíteni. Meg kell dolgoznod érte.

- Bármit megtennék, Holdsáp!

Bólintok, majd lassan felállok, felé nyújtom a kezem. Bátortalanul engedi, hogy felsegítsem, majd visszaindulunk a kastélyba. Útközben nem szólunk semmit, csak kézen fogva bandukolunk egymás mellett. A nagykapu előtt megállít.

- Mi jár a fejedben, Holdsáp?

- Az – állok meg tétován – hogy ha semmi következménye nem lesz annak, amit tettél, akkor semmi okod arra, hogy megjavulj. Úgy értem… hogy semmi nem fog változni. Újra ugyanott folytatod majd, ahol abbahagytad.

- Holdsáp…

- De Dumbledore azt mondta, hogy megkapod a méltó büntetésed. Az talán hatással lesz rád.

- De – meglepődve néz rám. – Dumbledore nem tett semmit… még csodálkoztam is rajta…

Egy pillanatra döbbenten nézek rá, majd mindent megértek. Hiába szerettük volna mindenki előtt titokban tartani a kapcsolatunkat, úgy tűnik Dumbledore tökéletesen tisztában volt vele. És azzal is, hogy a félelem, hogy engem elveszíthet, elegendő büntetés lesz Siriusnak ahhoz, hogy máskor háromszor is meggondolja, hogy mit tesz. Sóhajtok. Kinyitom a nagykaput, és magam után húzom Siriust is.

Mikor minden baj nélkül visszaérünk a szobánkba, gyorsan átöltözöm, és az ágyam szélén ülve nézem, ahogy ő is ezt teszi. Amikor végez, odalép hozzám, majd leguggol elém.

- Holdsáp, kérlek, aludj ma mellettem! – olyan könyörgéssel a szemében néz rám, aminek lehetetlen ellenállni, de mivel nem válaszolok, folytatja. – Kérlek! Ma éjjel szükségem van a közelségedre. Arra, hogy elhiggyem, hogy mellettem vagy még mindig. Még azok után is, amit tettem. Tudom, hogy nem érdemlem meg, de szükségem van rád! Érezni akarom az ölelésed, a…

- De a többiek észreveszik, Tapmancs… nem szabad.

- James már rájött – ismeri be lehajtott fejjel. – Peter pedig… - vállat von, jelezve, hogy kit érdekel, Peter mit gondol.

- Hát jó – adom be a derekam egy sóhajjal. – De akkor gyere, és feküdjünk le.

Megkönnyebbülten áll fel előttem, majd magával húz az ágya fele. Gyorsan lefekszünk, és behúzzuk a függönyöket, csak egy egész keskeny kis rést hagyunk, ahol a még majdnem teli hold fénye beragyoghat ránk. Ahogy elhelyezkedünk, azonnal hozzám bújik, úgy ölel, mintha az élete múlna rajta, és a mai nap meg merem kockáztatni, hogy így is van, én pedig viszonzom az ölelését.

Nincsenek naiv ábrándjaim arról, hogy Tapmancs valaha is meg fog változni. Ő már csak ilyen. Hatalmas kópé, aki az egész életet csak egy nagy viccnek látja. De hiába is tagadnám, ilyennek szeretem. És csak imádkozhatok, hogy a jövőben is mindig ilyen szerencsénk legyen, és sosem kerülünk igazán komoly bajba a butaságai miatt. A félelmeim, a feszültségem lassan engednek a karjaiban, és érzem, hogy ugyanez a folyamat benne is lejátszódik. Feszült izmai lassan elernyednek, kapkodó légzése normálisra szelídül. Lassan elenged, felemeli a fejét, és a hold fényében látom, ahogy a szemével az enyémet keresi.

- Köszönöm, Holdsáp, hogy vagy nekem – szólal meg suttogva. – Azt, hogy mindig megbocsátasz nekem, bármilyen butaságot követek is el.

- Még egy ilyet már nem leszek képes, Tapmancs.

- Tudom. Megértettem. De megígérem, soha többé nem hozlak ilyen helyzetbe.

- Már egyszer megígérted, és én elfogadtam. Mostantól a tetteiddel kell bizonyítanod.

- Úgy lesz – ígéri még egyszer, majd lassan odahajol hozzám, és megcsókol. A csókja bizonytalan, még mindig érzem benne az elutasítástól való félelmet. Magamban sóhajtok egyet, és végképp megadva magam a sorsnak, gyengéden átölelem, és magamhoz húzom. Érzem benne a megkönnyebbülést, csókja határozottabb lesz, de ugyanolyan gyengéd marad. Tudja, azt szeretem, mikor ilyen gyengéden csókol. És most mindent megtenne, hogy a kedvemre tegyen.

Jaj, te bolond, sóhajtok magamban. Nem csak akkor kellene így ragaszkodnod, mikor tudod, hogy bűnben vagy. De Tapmancs nem csak akkor kutya, mikor átalakul. A lelke mélyén, igazán mélyen kutya. Mikor rosszat csinál, és leszidod, fülét farkát behúzva jön, és esedezik a bocsánatodért, hízeleg, a térdedre fekteti a fejét, és esdeklően néz, hogy simogasd meg. Majd amikor megcirógatod a fülét, vidáman felugrik, és csak futja körülötted a köröket, hogy kimutassa az örömét. Hát lehet ilyenkor haragudni rá? Dehogy lehet. Csak a fejedet csóválva elmosolyodsz, leguggolsz, megvárod, míg odaszalad, a nyakadba ugrik, és a következő pillanatban már te is kacagva birkózol vele a földön. Hát ilyen Tapmancs is.

Most még esdekel a bocsánatomért, de tudom, hogy holnap reggel már mosolyogva ébred, és tudom, hogy engem is magával fog ragadni abba a természetéből adódó vidámságba, amit mindig is úgy szerettem. Szükségem van rá, talán még jobban, mint neki rám, és ezt most tökéletesen látom. Mikor ajkaink szétválnak, most én keresem az ő szemeit. Mikor tekintetünk összekapcsolódik, egy apró sóhajjal megcsóválom a fejem.

– Szeretlek, te bolond kutya. Ugye tudod? Örömtől csillogó szemekkel bólint.

– Tudom, Holdsáp, és nekem csak ezért érdemes élnem. Soha többé nem kockáztatom, hogy elveszítelek. A nyakamba fúrja a fejét, és szorosan átölel. A megkönnyebbüléstől még egy aprót sóhajtok, majd én is magamhoz ölelem őt.

Nagyon nehéz egy héten vagyunk túl, és úgy érzem, bízhatok az ígéretében, hogy többé nem hoz ilyen nehéz helyzetbe. Igen, talán igaza van Dumbledore-nak. Elég büntetés volt neki, amit tőlem kapott.

Szeretnék újra boldog lenni vele, és holnap reggel, ha a mosolyára ébredek, tudom, hogy újra megtaláljuk az elveszettnek hitt boldogságot, egymás karjaiban, úgy, ahogy egy héttel ezelőtt még boldogok voltunk. Ez a pár nap tudatosította bennünk a másik fontosságát. Talán szükségünk is volt a történtekre. Bár örülnék, ha inkább kevésbé drasztikus helyzetben döbbentünk volna rá a dolgokra.

- Szeretlek, te bolond kutya – súgom neki még egyszer, és érzem, hogy ő még félálomban elmosolyodik. Adok egy puszit a hajába, majd lassan megnyugodva követem őt az álmok mezejére, alig várva, hogy reggel újra lássam azt a csintalan mosolyt, és a ragyogó szemeket. Az életem értelmét. A boldogságomat.


End file.
